


Wannabe

by Alexa_Sire



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM Austin
Genre: Chris Berg (Alex), Eva Kviig Mohn (Ava), F/M, Noora Amalie Sætre (River), Sana Bakkoush (Aaeesha), Vilde Lien Helleru (Kelly), William Magnusson (Dash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Sire/pseuds/Alexa_Sire
Summary: River over hears a fight between Kelly and Dash





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> A Skam UK version of the original Skam

**Third Person**

 

“I think my tonsils are swollen, If feels like balloons are in my throat.” Alex says rubbing her neck. 

 

“You should probably get that checked out.” Aaeesha said, inching away from her.

 

“Can you look and see if it’s in larged?” Alex asks, opening her mouth. Before Aaeesha could give Alex a throat exam, Ava walks up to them. 

 

“Hey!” They say in unison.

 

“Why are we having a dance meeting out here?” Ava asks. 

 

“We don’t know. I think Kelly’s surprising us with something.” Alex says. 

 

“She’s been kinda MIA all day to be honest.” Alex says worriedly. 

 

“MIA?” Ava says.

 

“Yeah, she hasn’t been answering my texts all day.” 

 

“Weird. Where’s River?” Ava asks. 

 

“She’s coming. She just had to go talk to her music teacher about something.” Aaeesha says. As the girls kept talking, Kelly storms up in front of them. 

 

“I’m angry.” Kelly says fuming.

 

“Angry about what?” Alex questions.

 

“Dash.”

 

“Dash?” Ava says. 

 

“Look, in exactly 1 minute and 45 seconds, the whole baseball team is going to walk out of those doors and I am going to confront Dash about this shirt, throw it in his face and tell him that he can’t treat women this way.” Kelly says matter a factly. 

 

“You can’t do that.” Aaeesha says angrily.

 

“Yes I can, I am going to teach him a lesson.” Kelly’s says.

 

“And screw up our chances at the top of the food chain? Kelly we just got good with the baseball team and you want to screw that up over a t-shirt?” Aaeesha questions.

 

“I’m gonna screw this up? Correct me if I’m wrong, but It was already screwed up when you threw a drink on Lindsey at the first cool party we were invited to.” Kelly yells.

 

“Excuse me, I had a good reason.” Aaeesha exclaims. 

 

“Well so do I. I’m standing up to this misogynistic a-hole. For all the women out there.” Kelly says proudly.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are? Joan of arc?” Aaeesha yells.

 

“Kells, I think what she’s try to say here is that perhaps you need to think about what your about to doing here.” Ava says slowly.

 

“No, I need to do this.” Kelly says. Just like Kelly predicted, the whole baseball team came out. 

“But, in front of all of them?” Ava says motioning towards the baseball team.

 

“Oh yeah, they all need to hear this.” Suddenly, Kelly storms up to Dash, ready for a confrontation. 

 

“Hello Dash.” Kelly says civilly. 

 

“Hey.” Dash says hesitantly.

 

“I just wanted to give this back to you.” Kelly says shoving the t-shirt in his chest.

 

“I am not some trophy for you to show of to your buddies. I am a human being that deserves to be treated as such.” Kelly says, folding her arms. 

 

“I’m not following.” Dash says, looking confused. 

 

“So your gonna act dumb. Fine, I’ll play your little game.” 

 

“There are tons of girls in our school that walk these halls, wearing shirts with names on them like there-“ Before she could continue, Dash interrupts her. 

 

“Look, Kylie.”

 

“Kelly.” Kelly says, correcting Dash.

 

“Sorry,  _ Kelly _ .”

 

“You’ve got it all wrong.”

 

“Maybe it’s my fault, but if you think that this t-shirt, means your some kind of trophy to me. Your wrong.”

 

“Your not good enough for that.” Dash says with venom.

 

“I mean, to be honest, your weren’t even pretty enough to receive that shirt.”

 

“I just gave it to you out of pity.” He smirks. Kelly stands in front of Dash for a few seconds then runs off with tears streaming down her face.

 

**River**

 

“Amazing.” I said astonished. This dudes more of piece of shit then I thought. 

 

“Excuse me?” Dash says, turning towards me. 

 

“You, you amaze me.” I said, walking closer to him.

 

“What’s your name again?” Dash says smirking at me. Ew, what a creep. 

 

“Oh no, you don’t deserve to know my name. I gotta ask, does it make you feel better knowing that you were a complete and utter asshole to a girl who didn’t deserve it? I mean honestly, does it make you pitch better? Does it help you hit home runs every time your up to bat knowing that you ruined someone’s day?” I said stepping even closer to him.

 

“Follow up question, what made you so dead inside, that you can just treat someone like that without a care in the world? Does daddy not come to your games? Mommy never read you a bedtime story? It’s always the parents fault huh?” I said, now face to face with him. 

 

“You talk like that to Kelly again, no, if you treat anyone like that again while I’m present, I will literally take that baseball bat and shove it up your ass. And then, I’ll pull it out and jam it into your mouth, like your a fucking kabob. I said sneering at him.

 

“Now get the hell out of my way, you Patrick Verona wannabe.” I shove him out of my way with my shoulder hearing the laughter from the other teammates.

 

Maybe that dickhead will think twice before messing with my friends again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Verona is Heath Ledger’s character in 10 Things I Hate About You


End file.
